listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby
Kirby is a series of video games by Nintendo about the hero Kirby who often fights enemies by inhaling objects or enemies and spitting them out at them, sometimes using the Copy ability. As such, the way Kirby defeats his enemies varies depending on player choice. The Kirby games have a lighter atmosphere but it has many Dark Forms for villains. Also, sometimes the dead people appear in the credits. Kirby's Dream Land *Lololo and Lalala - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. *Kaboola - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. *'Kracko' - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. He was later revived, presumably by Nightmare. Kirby's Adventure *'Paint Roller' - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. *Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright - Once defeated by Kirby, they collide and explode. They are later revived by Dark Matter. *'Kracko' - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. He is later revived by Dark Matter. *Heavy Mole - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. *'Nightmare' - Disintegrates in a bit of a flash of light once defeated by Kirby. Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Nruff - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. *Sweet Stuff - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. *'Ice Dragon' - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. *Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright - Collide and explode once defeated by Kirby. *'Kracko' - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. He is later revived by Marx. *'Dark Matter' - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. However, he was merely one Dark Matter creature created by Zero. Kirby Super Star #Lololo & Lalala - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #'Kracko' - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. He is later revived by Marx again. #Fatty Whale - Knocked out by Kirby. #Virus Slime - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #Virus Puppet - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #Virus Witch - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #Virus Evil Knight - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #Virus Red Dragon - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #Computer Virus - Exit Out by Kirby. #Chameleo Arm - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #'Wham Bam Rock' - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #'Heavy Lobster' - Blown away by Fan Halberd. Revived by Captain Vul. #''Dyna Blade'' - Shot by Main Cannon. #'Heavy Lobster' - Destroyed once defeated by Kirby. #'Captain Vul' - Thrown away by Meta Knight Offscreen. #'Axe Knight' - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #'Mace Knight' - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #'Sailor Waddle Dee' - Thrown away by Meta Knight Offscreen. #'Marx' - Defeated by Kirby. #'Nova' - Blown up after crashed by Marx. #Lololo & Lalala - Exploded once defeated by Kirby again. #'Kracko (2)' - Exploded once defeated by Kirby Again. he was later revived by Zero. #Kabula - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #'Bandana Waddle Dee' - Exploded once defeated by Kirby. #'Galacta Knight' - Destroyed in explosion of dark by Meta Knight. #'Marx Soul' - Destroyed in Explosion of Dark by Kirby. Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Acro - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. He is later revived by 02. *Pon and Con - Explode once defeated by Kirby. *Dark Matter - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. This was a separate Dark Matter creature from the one in Kirby's Dream Land 2. *'Zero' - Once defeated by Kirby attacking his eye (which at the moment is all that remains of him), is destroyed in an explosion of blood. He later returns as the undead 02. Kirby: The Crystal Shards *Pix - Once defeated by Kirby, all three pixels come together and explode. *Acro - Presumably killed once defeated by Kirby, and falls. *Magman - Once defeated by Kirby, seems to harden before he gets smaller and disappears. *HR-H / HR-E - Once defeated by Kirby, fell to the ground dead. *Miracle Matter - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. *'02' - Once defeated by Kirby, rays of light shine from him and he is destroyed in a flash of light, along with his planet of Dark Matter. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror *'Kracko' - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. *Mega Titan - His head explodes once it is defeated by Kirby. *Gobbler - Falls to the ground dead and disappears once defeated by Kirby. *Wiz - Once defeated by Kirby, is destroyed in a flash of light and his hat falls and explodes. *'Master Hand' - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. *'Crazy Hand' - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. *'Dark Meta Knight' - Shatters to pieces once defeated by Kirby. *'Dark Mind' - Explodes once defeated by Kirby shooting him with stars Kirby: Canvas Curse *'Drawcia' - Once defeated by Kirby, was sucked back into her painting, which shattered to pieces in a flash of light. Kirby: Squeak Squad *Bohboh - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. *'Dark Nebula' - Once defeated by Kirby with attacks directed at his eye, disintegrates into dark stars and disappears, except for his eye, which explodes. Kirby's Epic Yarn *Fangora - Once defeated by Kirby, falls apart and disappears (as he is made of yarn). *Hot Wings - Once defeated by Kirby, falls apart and disappears. *Squashini - Once defeated by Kirby, falls apart and disappears. *Capamari - Once defeated by Kirby, falls apart and disappears. *'Yin-Yarn' - Once defeated by Kirby, falls apart. He is revived by his knitting needles as Mega Yin-Yarn. *'Mega Yin-Yarn' - Destroyed by Kirby shooting missiles at him in his Tankbot form, given to him by Meta Knight. *Yin-Yarn's knitting needles - Thrown into the distance by Kirby and Prince Fluff, presumably falling to their doom. Kirby Mass Attack *Lady Ivy - Presumably killed once defeated by Kirby and his clones. Debatable. *Skullord - Presumably mortally wounded by Kirby and his clones. Debatable. *'Necrodeus' - Once defeated by the Kirbys attacking the eye in his skull, is destroyed in an explosion of light. Kirby's Return to Dream Land *Mr. Dooter - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. *Fatty Puffer - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. *Goriath - Falls to his doom once defeated by Kirby. *Grand Doomer - Disintegrates once defeated by Kirby. *Metal General - Explodes once defeated by Kirby. *'Master Crown' - Shattered to pieces when Kirby defeated Magolor (whom it was possessing). Note: Magolor appears to disintegrated, but evidently he teleported away, as he is later confirmed to survive and is now free of the Master Crown's power. Kirby: Triple Deluxe *Paintra - Once defeated by Kirby inhaling stars and shooting them at her, returns to her painting. Rays of light shine from the painting and it shatters to pieces. *'Kracko' - Once defeated by Kirby shooting stars at him, explodes, leaving only his eye, which is hit by falling rubble and explodes. *Coily Rattler - Once defeated by Kirby shooting stars at him, turns to stone and explodes from the tail to the head. Head remains for a few moments before exploding in a pinkish explosion with a few stars. *Pyribbit - Once defeated by Kirby shooting stars at him, goes flying backward into the lava. He survives this, but the impact causes boulders to go flying, which fall and crush him. *Flowery Woods - Inhaled and eaten by Kirby while in Hypernova form. *'Queen Sectonia' - Destroyed when Kirby inhaled her energy wave and shot it back at her, vaporizing her in a flash of light. (Note: If True Arena is taken as canon, she survived this, only to be destroyed by Kirby shooting stars at her, where rays of light shine from her and she explodes into blue petals. However this may just be another modified version of her final battle) Kirby's Rainbow Curse *Hooplagoon - Destroyed by Kirby with Star Dash. Explodes in a puff of smoke *The Claykken - Killed by Kirby with Star Dash. Falls dead *Hooplagoon of the Lake - Destroyed by Kirby with Star Dash. Explodes in a puff of smoke *Fire Claykken - Killed by Kirby with Star Dash. Falls dead *'Dark Crafter' - Destroyed by Kirby with Star Dash. Explodes into rainbow particles. Kirby: Planet Robobot *Clanky Woods - Killed by Kirby with various attacks (either inhaling objects and shooting them at him, or with Copy Ability weapons). Flies around with an explosion and falls dead. *Holo Defense API - Destroyed by Kirby with various attacks. Rays of green light shine from him and he explodes (smoke and fragments). *Dedede Clone - After splitting into three Dedede Clones, their cannon was destroyed by Kirby with various attacks, sending them flying where they explode into purple sparkles in the form of "D D D". *'Star Dream' - Drilled through by Kirby with a giant drill. Rays of light shine from him and he explodes. *'President Haltmann' - Possessed by Star Dream, then destroyed along with him when Kirby drilled through him. Kirby Star Allies *Goldon and Silvox - Defeated in battle by Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bonkers (mostly using physical attacks but Kirby can also use his usual inhale attack). They go flying around the screen, collide, and explode in a puff of smoke. *Grand Mam - Destroyed by Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bonkers shooting her with the Friend Star, exploding in a puff of smoke. *'Kracko' - As Twin Kracko, destroyed in battle by Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bonkers, exploding in a puff of smoke. (At this point it is unclear if all Krackos are the same or are separate) *'Void Termina' - Destroyed when many of Kirby's allies flew through him after being overpowered by Kirby in a beam struggle with the Star Allies Sparkler. Rays of light shine from him and he explodes in a nuclear explosion. Kirby Right Back at Ya Kirby Comes to Cappy Town # Sheeps - Eaten by Octagon. # Octagon - Blown into Air by Fire Kirby. A Blockbuster Battle # Blocky - Drowned. Kirby's Duel Role # Bugzzy - Slashed in Half by Sword Kirby. Dark & Stormy Knight # Kracko - Slashed in Half by Sword Kirby. Curio's Curious Discovery # Dedede Stone - Smashed into Ground by Stone Kirby. The Fofa Factor # Slice n' Splice - Slashed in Half by Cutter Kirby. The Big Taste Test # Popon '''- Blown away by Cook Kirby with his Frying Pan. Cappy New Year # '''Sasuke - Blown up on the Rocket by Parasol Kirby. Kirby's Pet Peeve # Robot Pet - Self Destructed. The Thing About the Ring # Honker Stomper - Sneezed after Jewels are too much. Flower Power # Pukey Flower - Burned to Death after throw the torch by Needle Kirby. Dedede's Snow Job # Ice Dragon - Shattered to Pieces after Froze to death by Ice Kirby. # Chilly - Melted when the sun came up. A Princess in Dis-Dress # Susshi - Slashed after Chop his Tail by Sword Kirby & Commander Vee. Island of the Lost Warrior # Tornadon -Disintegrated by Tornado Kirby. Like Mother, Like Snail / Escargoon Rules # Drifters - Burned by Fireworks. Sword & Blade, Loyal & True / Hour of the WolfWrath # Meta Knight - Impaled on his head by WolfWrath. Revived by Kirby after Kills WolfWrath. # WolfWrath - Sliced in Half by Sword Kirby. The Flower Plot # Lovely - Slashed by Cutter Kirby. Revived. The Hot Shot Chef / A Spice Odyssey # Monsieur Moan - Burned by Kirby. Hatch Me if You Can # Galbo - Destroyed by Fire Kirby. A Dental Dilemma # Hardy - Blown away by Tornado Kirby. Junk Jam # Fire Lion - Destroyed by Fire Kirby. A Recipe for Disaster # Cobgoblin - Destroyed by Cook Kirby. A Novel Approach # Broom King - Destroyed by Clean Kirby. Monster Management # Masher - Destroyed by Knuckle Joe & Fighter Kirby. Prediction Predicament # Fridgy - Melt by Fire Kirby. Scare Tactics # Sharbon - Burned in Haunted House by Fire Kirby. # Gabon - Burned in Haunted House by Fire Kirby. Pink-Collar Blues # Domesetic Servent Robot - Destroyed by Stone Kirby. Tourist Trap # Flame Feeder - Destroyed by Ice Kirby. Kirby Takes the Cake # Denjaa - Blown up by Bomb Kirby. Snack Attack # Kung Fu Lee - Defeated by Fighter Kirby. # Boxer Dyson - Destroyed by Fighter Kirby. # Karate Kid - Destroyed by Fighter Kirby. # Old Taikoya - Destroyed by Fighter Kirby. # Yankee Sekitori - Destroyed by Fighter Kirby. # Figure Monsters - Destroyed by Fighter Kirby. One Crazy Knight # Windwhipper - Destroyed by Mirror Kirby. Sweet & Sour Puss # Togeira - Destroyed by Needle Kirby. A Half-Baked Battle # Belly Buster - Blown up by Bomb Kirby. eNeMeE Elementary # Teacher Creature - Crashed into Dedede Academy by Fighter Kirby. The Meal Moocher # Crab (Monster) - Destroyed after turns red by Cook Kirby. Crusade for the Blade # Kirisakin - Sliced in Half by Sword Kirby with his Galaxia Sword. Fitness Fiend # Max Flexer - Self Destructed by Mike Kirby. Something to Sneeze at # Cold Virus - Eaten by Kirby. Masher 2.0 # Masher 2.0 - Destroyed by Fighter Kirby & Knuckle Joe. The School Scam # Dirk - Killed Along with Kirk, & Smirk. # Kirk - Killed Along with Dirk, & Smirk. # Smirk - Killed Along with Dirk, & Kirk. # MT2 - Crashed into Dedede Academy again by Fighter Kirby. Delivery Dilemma # Delivery Man - Destroyed by Jet Kirby. Buccaneer Birdy # Mole (Monster) - Destroyed by Mirror Kirby. Dedede's Raw Deal # Squishy - Destroyed by Spark Kirby. Fossil Fools # D-Rex - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # Escarsauru'''s - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # '''Bookemsaurus - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # Lensaurus - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # Mabelsaurus - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # Samosaurus - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # Tiffasaurus - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # Tuffadactyl - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # Kawasakisaurus - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # Kirbysaurus - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. # Docter Moro - Destroyed by Crash Kirby. Dedede's Monsterpiece # Paint Roller - Destroyed by Paint Kirby. Right Hand Robot # Escar-Droid - Destroyed by Bomb Kirby. Power Ploy # Red Viper - Destroyed after Punch his tail by Kirby. A Trashy Tale # Trash Basher - Destroyed by Clean Kirby. Cooking Up Trouble # SlicerDicer - Destroyed by Spark Kirby. Teacher's Threat # Nekketsu - Sliced in half & Dedede Academy Destroyed in 3rd time by Sword Kirby. Mumbies Madness # Mumbies - Disintegrated by Sun. A Sunsational Suprise / Puzzle # Onzone Hole Monster - Destroyed by Bomb Kirby. A Chow Challenge # Ebifryer - Destroyed by Cook Kirby. Tooned Out # Anige - Destroyed by Spark Kirby. Born to be Mild # Fang - Killed Along with Rip, & Turbo. # Rip - Killed Along with Fang, & Turbo. # Turbo - Killed Along With Fang, & Rip. # Wheelie - Crashed into Statue by Wheel Kirby. Hunger Struck # Fryclops - Destroyed by Cook Kirby. D'Preciation Day # Kirby - Self Destructed after Eating Watermelon bombs caused by King Dedede & Escargoon. Revived Himself. # Chuckie - Destroyed by Parasol Kirby. Cowardly Creature # Whippy - Thrown into space by Throw Kirby. Frog Wild # Heavy Anaconda - Burned by Fire Kirby. Fright to the Finish # Formula Rider - Burned by Fire Kirby. # Rocket Rider - Burned by Fire Kirby. # Wing Rider - Burned by Fire Kirby. # Shadow Rider - Burned by Fire Kirby.. # Heavy Lobster - Destroyed by Missle after Froze to Death by Ice Kirby. # NME - Destroyed by Kirby with the power of Star Rod, Disintegrating into Blue Particles. # Destroya - Blown up after Kirby Kills NME. null Category:Anime